L'orphelinat Saint-Dialga
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Luxray et son petit frère Lixy débarquent à l'orphelinat Saint-Dialga, le pire de la région. Luxray lutte constamment contre ses hormones menaçant son frère, mais heureusement il rencontrera un Goupix qui l'aidera à résoudre ses problèmes. Dans le second chapitre, Luxray devra faire face à un terrible Dimoret, sans être sûr d'obtenir la victoire. *Rated M* M/M Feral
1. Chapter 1

L'orphelinat Saint-Dialga

 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient de la violence et des relations sexuelles entre pokémons. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _C'est l'histoire de deux orphelins, Luxray et son petit frère Lixy, qui débarquent au terrible Orphelinat Saint-Dialga, le pire de la région. En plus de cette mésaventure, Luxray doit lutter contre ses hormones qui posent une terrible menace sur sa relation avec son frère. Heureusement, ils vont pouvoir faire la rencontre d'un Goupix qui se révélera être un allié de choix pour Luxray._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou à me PM si vous avez une question._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vers le bout du tunnel

 _Bienvenue à l'Orphelinat pour garçons Saint-Dialga_ put lire Luxray au moment où il franchit l'arche donnant accès à la cour du bâtiment. Le lieu était absolument sinistre, chaque élément semblant dater d'une époque passée. Des murs sales en pierre grise, des fenêtres avec barreaux en fer forgé et un toit mansardé en ardoise complétait de donner l'apparence d'une prison centenaire au lieu. Derrière-lui son petit-frère, Lixy, tentait de rester positif.

"T'inquiètes pas grand frère, on a vu pire !" Pire ? Luxray voulut rire mais garda sa réflexion pour lui. Le Saint-Dialga était le pire orphelinat de tout le pays, et de loin. On y envoyait les délinquants que personne ne voulait adopter, mais également quelques malchanceux comme Luxray et Lixy qui devaient y transiter quelques mois dans l'attente qu'une place se libère ailleurs.

Avec eux arrivaient trois autres orphelins : Bulbizarre, Spoink et Posipi, que Luxray ne connaissait que de vue. De la chair fraîche pour les résidents de Saint-Dialga, se dit-il en les regardant. Mais pas lui. Lui se battrait pour son frère, prêt à tout pour lui assurer un avenir différent. Et même si Luxray devait y laisser quelques poils, il parviendrait à leur faire traverser l'épreuve saints et saufs.

Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par le guide de leur petite colonne, un Roitiflam peu aimable. "Un peu d'attention, bande de sauvages ! Vous êtes désormais résidents de l'Orphelinat Saint-Dialga. Ici, on n'aime pas les petits malins, alors je vous préviens : S'il y en a un de vous qui cause du grabuge, il aura affaire à moi personnellement ! C'est bien compris ?" Luxray entendit son frère déglutir et lui passa une patte réconfortante derrière la tête, tandis que lui-même acquiesçait en direction du Roitiflam.

"Parfait, alors suivez-moi." Le Roitiflam les conduisit à travers la grande porte d'entrée du bâtiment, révélant un hall aux couleurs se voulant joyeuses mais qui avaient virées au jaunâtre depuis longtemps. Il les fit tourner à la première porte à droite, dans une petite remise séparée en deux par une porte en grillage. De leur côté se trouvaient des chaises en bois usées et de l'autre s'alignaient des étagères remplies de colliers en plastique noir.

Le Roitiflam reprit la parole. "Alors, suite à quelques … incidents, le recours à vos quatre capacités est strictement interdit. Et comme je sais que vous n'avez cure des règlements, j'ai ici pour vous un outil qui vous aidera à bien vous tenir." Le Pokémon ouvrit la porte de grillage d'un coup de patte agressif, faisant sursauter tous le monde. Il attrapa le collier le plus proche et le présenta aux yeux des cinq nouveaux arrivants.

"Avec cette petite merveille, vous serez incapables de vous battre avec vos capacités." "C'est légal ?" avait demandé Bulbizarre, trop interloqué pour garder sa langue dans sa bouche. Le Roitiflam sembla doubler de volume et se planta devant le pokémon, le renversant en arrière avec sa bedaine proéminente. "Écoute-moi bien, gringalet. Ici, la loi c'est moi !" lui hurla-t-il dessus. "Vous avez tous bien compris ?" Demanda-t-il à la ronde, sans que personne n'ose répondre.

Le Roitiflam procéda alors à la mise en place des colliers. Luxray frissonna en sentant le plastique se refermer autour de son cou, un peu trop à l'étroit pour son goût. Son frère fut équipé à son tour, sans ménagement, mais heureusement il se retint de pleurer. Comme tous les autres orphelins de la pièce, Luxray essaya discrètement ses pouvoirs et à sa grande horreur il constata qu'il en était incapable.

Le Roitiflam les conduisit ensuite à leurs chambres pour qu'ils y déposent leurs affaires. La chance sourit enfin à Luxray car les chambres étaient en binômes, et lui et son frère furent placés ensembles. La pièce n'offrait qu'un confort minimum : Deux matelas au sol dans chaque coin, une grande armoire sur toute la longueur du mur opposé et une petite fenêtre donnant sur la cour.

Pour finir, le Roitiflam les emmena au réfectoire, grande salle rectangulaire remplies de tables de huit, où les cinq nouveaux arrivants reçurent un repas à la composition non-identifiable et au goût indéchiffrable. Luxray commençait à se demander ce qu'il était advenu des autres résidents lorsque le Roitiflam leur donna la réponse. "Bon, il est quatorze heures et j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attend. Défaites vos valises et ensuite quartier libre jusqu'à dix-huit heures, où vos camarades reviendront des cours. Ensuite, pendant le dîner, je vous ferais rencontrer l'équipe de Saint-Dialga. Aller, action !"

Les cinq pokémons s'échappèrent sans demander leur reste et retraversèrent le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'escalier menant aux chambres à l'étage. L'ambiance sinistre du lieu semblait déjà porter ses fruits car pas un d'entre eux ne dit mot lors de la montée, à moins que ce ne soit la réalisation du calvaire qui venait de débuter. Ce fut seulement lorsque Luxray eut refermé la porte de sa chambre qu'il put s'accorder un soupir de soulagement

"Hé bas, pas terrible le coin." Dit Lixy d'un ton défait en se jetant sur son matelas, grimaçant sous la piètre qualité rencontrée. Luxray ne savait pas quoi répondre, tant la situation semblait sombre. "On va s'en sortir, on s'en sort toujours." Finit-il par trouver, mais il n'obtint qu'un grommellement peu convaincu de son frère. Il alla déballer son sac de toile, mais s'interrompit en voyant Lixy pousser son matelas et le coller au sien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. "Bas je voudrais que ce soit comme à Sacre-de-Mew, tu sais bien." _Sacre-de-Mew_. L'orphelinat où ils avaient passé leurs six mois précédents. L'orphelinat où ils partageaient un lit double. L'orphelinat où Luxray avait atteint sa puberté. L'orphelinat où de nombreux accidents avaient été évités de justesse pour Luxray. L'orphelinat où il avait fait un rêve … un rêve incluant Lixy.

Le visage de Luxray s'empourpra, et il détourna le regard. "Oui bas non, il faut que tu grandisse un peu. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te servir d'ours en peluche." "Mais … grand-frère ?" avait couiné Lixy, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, sachant pertinemment que Luxray ne pouvait le supporter. "Bon très bien, mais juste pour la première nuit." Céda-t-il, regrettant déjà sa faiblesse.

Ils déballèrent leurs quelques affaires, une activité qui dégénéra bien vite en jeu, les laissant à peine prêts pour la sonnerie qui retentit à dix-huit heures. Bien vite les escaliers retentirent d'éclats de voix. Luxray alla ouvrir la porte de leur chambre pour que lui et Lixy puissent saluer les habitants des lieux, mais malheureusement cela ne se passa pas comme Luxray l'aurait souhaité.

Si la plupart des orphelins répondaient un "Salut" rapide, aucun ne s'arrêtaient pour ne serait-ce que pour leur demander leurs noms. Ils étaient tous déjà avec leur petit groupe d'amis, et ne s'intéressaient pas aux nouveaux arrivants qui de toute manière ne resteraient pas très longtemps. Luxray se sentait quelque peu vexé que personne ne cherche à faire connaissance. Heureusement, un Goupix trainant à l'arrière de la cohorte se stoppa en découvrant Luxray et son frère.

"Hé salut, vous êtes les nouveaux ?" Luxray acquiesça avec un sourire amical. "Ah bas ça fait plaisir, je suis arrivé il y a cinq mois et j'ai rencontré personne depuis. Je m'appelle Rouille, et vous c'est comment ?

\- Moi c'est Scope, et là c'est mon petit frère Ixy.

\- Et bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Rouille en leur serrant la patte énergétiquement. Vous avez pu découvrir Edgar, l'aimable Roitiflam ?

\- Ouais, dit Luxray avec un ton qui en disait long.

\- Désolé pour ça, ici les éducateurs sont pas très commodes. D'ailleurs, ici la vie de tous les jours n'est pas très commode non plus ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises qui énervent Edgar, vous ne resterez pas ici très longtemps. Je pense que c'est pour ça que pas grand monde voudra vous parler, ils sont un peu jaloux. Moi non, après tout je vois pas pourquoi je devrais vouloir le malheur des autres. Mais je parle, je parle, quel impoli ! Vous ne m'avez même pas parlé de vous."

Luxray se sentait rassuré par le bavardage incessant, et invita Rouille dans leur chambre. Il laissa Lixy raconter leur histoire et ensuite les trois pokémons échangèrent des moments de leur vie d'orphelins, heureux ou malheureux. Ils durent quand même s'interrompre lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. "Ça fait déjà une heure ?!" s'exclama Rouille. Luxray était tout aussi étonné qu'ils aient autant discuté.

"Allons manger !" se réjouit Lixy. Rouille lui emboita le pas et Luxray suivit, rejoignant de nombreux autres pokémon dans le couloir. Arrivés au réfectoire, Luxray put découvrir la cuisinière : Une Nidoqueen à l'air sévère remplissait les assiettes à l'aide d'une louche démesurée. Chacun des deux frères reçurent une portion impressionnante dans l'assiette creuse tenue entre leurs mâchoires, tant et si bien que Lixy peina à rejoindre la table que Rouille avait choisit.

"Ah, Donnie vous a à la bonne dites donc." Leur dit-il en découvrant leurs gamelles. Luxray, qui ne se sentait absolument pas l'appétit suffisant, lui offrit une partie de son plat de bon cœur. "Vraiment ?" L'avait-interrogé Rouille. Luxray confirma et sourit en découvrant le bonheur réel du Goupix. Un peu après, Bulbizarre et Spoink les rejoignirent à leur table, guidés par les seuls visages qu'ils reconnaissaient. Rouille tenta bien de lancer la conversation mais même après que Luxray s'y soit joint pour aider, ils restaient fermés sur eux-mêmes et ne répondaient que par monosyllabes.

La discussion, sonnant faux, fut presque heureusement interrompue par le Roitiflam Edgar, qui dut réclamer le silence de vive voix dans le réfectoire plein. "Bonsoir tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons cinq nouveaux résidents, de passage pour quelques mois. Je m'attend à ce que vous soyez chaleureux avec vos nouveaux camarades." Quelques ricanements dans la salle soulignèrent que certains Pokémons n'en avaient pas vraiment l'intention.

Le Roitiflam ignora les bruits et poursuivit, pressé de se débarrasser de sa tâche. "Donc, je vais rapidement vous présenter l'équipe. Vous avez déjà rencontré la cuisinière en chef, madame Blanche." La Nidoqueen leur fit signe depuis le comptoir de sa cuisine. "Pour les cours, il y a deux classes. Le niveau inférieur est tenu par madame Voile, et le niveau supérieur tenu par monsieur Lediran." De derrière le Roitiflam apparurent deux pokémons : Une gracieuse et fine Gardevoir et un gigantesque Tyranocif.

Rouille murmura à l'oreille de Luxray. "Ton frère sera avec madame Voile mais toi, pas de chance … tu seras avec _Le Tyran._ " Luxray émit une appréciation faussement enjouée. "Bon, mais au moins on sera ensemble !" Luxray réémit sa plainte, faisant éclater de rire Rouille. Il dut même se mettre à faire semblant de tousser pour se cacher, le Roitiflam cherchant des yeux qui osait défier son autorité. Edgar laissa les professeurs se présenter puis poursuivi : "Ensuite, notre gardien de nuit est monsieur Chêne. Il sera là pour vous surveiller entre vingt-deux heures et sept heures du matin."

Un Noarfang arriva en planant et se posa sur une table, inspectant avec attention les nouveaux venus. Luxray frissonna sous le regard perçant du hibou, se sentant coupable alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait. "Et enfin moi, le directeur du centre, monsieur Edgar." Pendant que le Roitiflam se lançait dans l'histoire de l'orphelinat, Luxray put interroger Rouille. "Ça fait peu d'encadrement par rapport où j'étais avant. Il y a beaucoup de résidents ?

\- Oui, c'est à cause des colliers. Edgar n'hésite pas à bien limiter les dépenses en personnels, sachant qu'il peut nous laisser tout seul. Mais évidemment, souvent ça dégénère … Le Goupix perdit son sourire.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas se faire mal entre nous ?

\- Juste les attaques. Rien ne t'empêche d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital si t'es une brute. Méfie toi de Chaffreux d'ailleurs, il est … " Rouille s'était tu, baissant la tête comme s'il était gêné. Luxray voulait savoir ce qui troublait son ami, mais Edgar l'interrompit. "Merci pour votre attention. Retour à vos chambres, préparez vous pour votre tour à la douche et extinction des feux à vingt-deux heures sonnantes !"

Tous les Pokémons se levèrent en même temps, déposant leurs assiettes sales en une pile désordonnée, la Nidoqueen leur criant de faire attention. Dans le chahut qui suivit, Luxray perdit la trace de Rouille, préférant rester proche de son frère. Tous les deux retournèrent à leur chambre pour dénicher une serviette et un savon dans leur grande armoire désordonnée. Un peu après, Rouille vint frapper à la porte.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Faudrait mieux passer tôt, avant Chaffreux et sa bande." Leur expliqua-t-il. "On te suit." Lui confirma Luxray. Lui et son frère lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils se rendirent au bout du couloir, où quelques Pokémons faisaient la queue devant une porte en bois blanche. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Luxray fronça les sourcils en voyant plusieurs Pokémons sortir. Il se retourna pour questionner Rouille, mais celui-ci les poussa à l'intérieur, apparemment pressé.

Luxray cessa cependant de se laisser guider lorsqu'il découvrit la salle de bain. La pièce était entièrement carrelée, et de chaque côté s'alignaient les têtes de douches typiques des douches communes, pour un total de six places. Rouille questionna Luxray sur son arrêt subite. "C'est des douches communes ?!" fut tout ce que Luxray parvint à dire. Rouille tenta de rassurer son ami comme il le pouvait. "Et oui, malheureusement. Faut un peu de temps pour s'y faire, mais ya pas vraiment le choix." Luxray sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, son cerveau imaginant immédiatement la honte ressentie s'il avait une érection au mauvais moment.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce cauchemar de son esprit. "Bon, alors on se dépêche, d'accord ?" Rouille acquiesça, comprenant la gêne de son ami non-habitué, bien que Lixy lui ne semblait pas dérangé outre-mesure. Tous les trois choisirent le même côté de la pièce, avec Luxray au milieu. Il tâcha de ne surtout, surtout pas regarder ce que faisait ni son frère, ni Rouille, ni les trois autres Pokémons de l'autre côté.

Il se lava pour le moins rapidement, sans même apprécier la température de l'eau. Ce fut seulement après s'être séché qu'il osa reprendre son souffle, ayant traversé la situation sans que son stupide cauchemar ne se réalise. Oubliant un peu trop vite ses résolutions, il tourna la tête pour voir où en était Rouille. Le Pokémon était sur les coudes en train de se frotter la tête énergiquement et avait son arrière train relevé face à Luxray, ses petits testicules ronds et son anus présentés à lui de manière obscène.

Luxray devint instantanément plus rouge que bleu, et rabattit sa serviette devant ses yeux. Un petit chatouillement à l'entrejambe vint lui indiquer que la situation allait devenir critique. Luxray n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Il s'enveloppa le corps dans sa serviette, jouant sur le fait qu'on pouvait croire qu'il était mouillé, et ordonna à son frère qu'il était temps d'y aller. "Déjà ? Mais l'eau est si bonne !" Se plaignit Lixy. "Allez, allez, on avait dit qu'on faisait rapidement." Rappela Luxray. C'est Rouille qui vint miraculeusement à sa rescousse. "Oui ton frère a raison, il y a du monde qui attend."

Tous les trois quittèrent la douche commune, Luxray devant presque tirer Lixy de force. Rouille leur souhaita bonne nuit et entra dans sa chambre, où Luxray cru entrevoir un Pokémon quadrupède. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'enquêter plus avant, car il devait se réfugier sous sa couverture le plus vite possible. Il claqua la porte après avoir laissé passé son frère puis passa d'un mouvement fluide de la protection de sa serviette à celle de son lit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scope, tu es déjà fatigué ?

\- Oui, oui c'est ça, dit Luxray en se rattrapant à la perche qui lui était tendue. Une longue journée, beaucoup de rencontres …

\- Oui enfin, il n'y a que Rouille de sympa ici. Heureusement qu'il est là ! Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- O-Oui, bégaya Luxray. Il est sympa oui." Lixy sortit de l'armoire son livre préféré, _Les extraordinaires aventures de Ponchiot_. Le jeune Pokémon l'avait déjà lu et relu des dizaines de fois, mais comme il s'agissait d'une des rares possessions à son nom il avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Pendant qu'il lisait en silence, Luxray put se mettre à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Il avait eu … une érection en public. C'était absolument le pire de ses cauchemars, mais il s'en était sorti sans être vu. La cause ? Luxray rougit et refoula de toutes ses forces l'image hors de de son esprit. Il ne devait pas faire ça à Rouille, le seul ami qu'ils avaient en ces lieux. Mais son frère … son petit frère avait été jusque là le seul à pouvoir faire réagir son corps de cette manière. Alors si Luxray pensait à Rouille à la place … Peut-être qu'il pourrait protéger Ixy ?

Luxray se sentait plus confiant, son raisonnement tortueux le laissant justifier ses pensées. À 22 heures exactement, les lumières s'éteignirent d'elles mêmes. "Bon bas … bonne nuit je suppose." Dit Lixy, se roulant dans ses couvertures juste à côté de Luxray. Son frère lui souhaita également bonne nuit, avant d'attendre patiemment. Il attendait que son frère ne s'endorme, afin de procéder à un besoin personnel.

D'habitude c'était sous la douche que Luxray se masturbait, mais désormais c'était hors des possibilités. Ce ne serait pas la seule différence non plus. Il avait toujours pensé à son frère à ces moments là … Mais cette fois-ci il invoqua l'image de Rouille dans sa tête. L'arrière train relevé, s'offrant à lui comme une femelle soumise … La réponse de son corps fut tout aussi intense qu'au moment de l'incident : son pénis hérissé de petits barbillons gonfla sous les douces manipulations de ses pattes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien. Déconcentré, il continua à se caresser en observant son frère. "Non !" grogna-t-il contre lui-même à mi-voix, détournant le regard. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina Rouille transpercé par son membre, criant son nom, le complimentant et en demandant encore plus. Luxray fut surpris par son éjaculation, un grommellement traversant ses lèvres pourtant fermées pendant qu'il s'aspergeait le ventre de sperme de manière imprévue.

Luxray resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir. Ça avait été si rapide … pour Rouille ? Luxray laissa la chaleur lui quitter les joues, en même temps que son pénis se rétractait dans son fourreau. C'est alors qu'il réalisa la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Seigneur Arceus !" fut tout ce qu'il put trouver, sentant le liquide visqueux ayant tâché son corps, notamment à l'entrejambe. Il devait impérativement se nettoyer, sous peine d'avoir la fourrure très caractéristiquement collée en nœuds épais le lendemain. Sans douche, il devrait se contenter du lavabo des toilettes.

C'est avec milles précautions qu'il souleva sa couverture, essayant d'éviter même les plus petites tâches sur le tissu. Toujours dans le noir, il s'arrêta de bouger pour vérifier le rythme des respirations de son frère, qui lui confirmèrent qu'il était toujours bien endormi. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et inspecta le couloir, éclairé faiblement par une veilleuse au plafond. Comme il n'y avait personne en vue, Luxray se rendit en vitesse aux toilettes, la porte juste à côté des douches.

Maintenant il était tranquille, car tout bruit serait interprété comme le résultat d'une envie pressante en pleine nuit. Il prit donc le temps de se nettoyer avec application, et après un quart d'heure et un séchage avec une serviette qui traînait là il avait effacé toute trace de ses méfaits. Rassuré, il prit le temps de sourire. Il avait réussit à passer outre ses pulsions pour son frère, pour la première de sa vie depuis le début de sa puberté.

Il sortit des toilettes sans faire attention, et il surprit un trio de pokémons entrant dans une chambre en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas bien vu de qui il s'agissait à part le dernier à avoir passé la porte, un Smogo. Intrigué, il s'arrêta devant la chambre, mais des pleurs attirèrent son attention de l'autre côté. Il poussa une porte restée entrouverte et découvrit Posipi assit sur son lit, un hématome sur la joue et une griffure sur le nez.

Luxray inspecta rapidement le reste de la pièce, cherchant des explications. Par terre, les affaires personnelles du Posipi semblaient avoir été étalées, et dans l'autre coin il pouvait voir les pattes d'un Teddiursa tenant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Finit-il par demander. Le Teddiursa jeta un œil par dessus sa couette, et jugeant que Luxray n'était pas une menace il lui expliqua l'affaire.

"C'est Chaffreux et sa bande, ils sont venus prendre leur taxe.

\- Leur taxe ?

\- Ce ne sont que des sales voleurs ! S'exclama le Posipi.

\- C'est ça voilà, reprit Teddiursa. Ils viennent prendre tout ce que t'as de précieux, et si tu te laisses pas faire ..." Il indiqua Posipi de la tête. Luxray était révolté par l'histoire. Comment ces Pokémons osaient-ils voler les quelques possessions d'un autre orphelin ? De plus en plus en colère il retourna dans le couloir, prêt à en découdre avec les responsables.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Noarfang, le gardien de nuit. "Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?" Lui demanda le hibou avec un air sévère. Luxray lui expliqua la situation, s'étant instantanément calmé désormais il voulait surtout échapper à une punition. "Encore ce Chaffreux !" Le Noarfang avait l'air excédé. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas du premier incident.

"Bon écoute, euh, Scope c'est bien ça?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Scope, d'accord. Je ne peux pas punir un de tes camarades juste parce que tu l'accuse, tu comprends ?" Luxray ne répondit pas. Il savait que le Noarfang avait raison mais cela ne l'énervait pas moins. "Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je faisais une ronde dans le reste des bâtiments. Mais je te promets que je vais garder un œil sur lui du mieux que je peux, alors ne fait pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Tu dois avant tout protéger ton frère, le temps que vous quittiez cet endroit. Aller, retourne te coucher s'il te plaît."

Luxray ne voulait pas obéir, mais il comprenait que le Noarfang était honnête et essayait de l'aider. Luxray le remercia par politesse et retourna retrouver son frère, pendant que le hibou entrait dans la chambre de Posipi et de Teddiursa pour entendre leur version. Le Noarfang semblait tenir la justice à cœur et Luxray espéra qu'il finirait par avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour punir Chaffreux.

En entrant dans sa chambre il découvrit que Lixy l'attendait, réveillé. Luxray ne cachait jamais à son frère la dureté du monde dans lequel ils vivaient et il lui raconta l'incident. "Ah oui, je me souviens de ce Chaffreux. Il était à la table derrière nous au dîner. Il est vraiment moche." Lixy pouffa de rire à sa propre déclaration et Luxray ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout deux se recouchèrent, Lixy se collant contre Luxray. En tant normal Luxray se serait un peu écarté par sécurité, mais il se sentait rassuré d'avoir son petit frère à son contact, les paroles de Noarfang revenant à son esprit. Il devait protéger Lixy, et ce n'était pas en allant défier trois Pokémons d'un coup qu'il y parviendrait. Il était vraiment passé à deux doigts d'une catastrophe, après tout sans ses capacités comment aurait-il pu faire face ? Luxray s'énerva contre sa stupidité. C'est avec difficulté qu'il trouva le sommeil cette nuit là, et ses rêves furent agités de rage et de ressentiment.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Lixy qui le tira de son mauvais sommeil. "Debout grand frère, c'est l'heure !" Luxray grogna une réponse incompréhensible, rampant difficilement hors de son lit. Mais comme Lixy ne descendrait pas petit déjeuner sans lui, il se força à se lever. En bas, le réfectoire n'était pas aussi rempli que la veille, chaque Pokémon ayant son rythme et ses rituels le matin. Ils retrouvèrent Rouille, assit à une table en train de les attendre.

"Et bien, vous êtes pas du matin vous !" Leur dit-il en riant. Luxray ne répondit pas, la confirmation se lisant sur son visage. Rouille rit encore, accompagné de Lixy, et tous allèrent chercher un plateau. Après un lait chaud et sucré Luxray se sentit plus d'attaque, et accompagna Lixy jusqu'à sa classe. Il inspecta du regard les nouveaux camarades de son frère pour en estimer la dangerosité. Comme aucun ne semblait lui sauter aux yeux comme problématique, il laissa Lixy entrer en classe et lui et Rouille rejoignirent leur propre salle.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée du professeur _LeTyran_ , et du coup il manquait encore beaucoup de Pokémons dans la classe. Le Posipi était là cependant, et fit un petit signe de tête à Luxray en signe de reconnaissance. Rouille s'assit à côté de Luxray et lui expliqua un peu où ils en étaient dans le programme. Le but étant seulement de faire d'eux des adultes vaguement fonctionnels, les cours n'étaient pas d'un niveau formidable. Les matières scolaires étaient réparties le matin, les après midi étant occupés par des formations à divers travaux manuels dans des classes-ateliers.

Luxray fut soulagé par le niveau de l'école, un peu en dessous de la moyenne de ce qu'il avait connu mais parfait si on le rejoignait en cours de route comme lui. Les derniers élèves firent leur entrée, et comme Luxray aurait pu le parier il s'agissait du Chaffreux et de sa bande. Un Smogo tout d'abord, comme Luxray l'avait vu la veille, une sphère violette trouée de cratères et émettant une désagréable odeur. Suivait un Tadmorv, une masse gélatineuse sur laquelle on aurait collé un visage et deux bras. Et enfin venait le Chaffreux en personne. Heureusement qu'il avait bien choisit son entourage, sinon il aurait pu facilement remporter la médaille d'or en terme de laideur. Une tête patibulaire, collée sur un corps mélangeant muscles et graisse : on ne savait guère si la créature difforme avait forcée sur le bodybuilding ou sur le beurre.

Le trio alla s'asseoir au dernier rang, sans un regard pour Luxray qui ne savait pas s'il le souhaitait ou non. Le professeur Lediran entra dans la pièce également, le silence s'abattant immédiatement sur les élèves. Luxray se garda bien de ne pas se comporter en élève modèle, vu le respect que le Tyranocif exerçait sur les résidents permanents. Après une matinée dédiée aux mathématiques et à la géométrie, il retrouva son frère pour le déjeuner. Ixy lui expliqua que son professeur, madame Voile la Gardevoir, avait établi un programme personnalisé pour chacun de ses élèves, et à quel point elle était une excellente professeur, et à quel point elle était gentille, et à quel point elle était belle, et n'en finissait plus.

Luxray fut presque ravi lorsque la cloche annonça le retour en classe. Cette après midi là, il s'agissait de faire germer leur passion pour la menuiserie. Lui et Rouille travaillèrent en binôme sur un incroyable projet de tabouret. Le plus dur pour Luxray était de ne pas laisser de marque de dents sur les morceaux de bois qu'il transportait, Rouille le grondant amicalement à chaque fois qu'ils devaient poncer les rayures. À la fin de la journée, ils avaient obtenu un tabouret à quatre pieds un peu bancal mais pas le déclic pour en faire leur métier.

Ils retrouvèrent Lixy dans le couloir. Comme ils étaient tout deux recouverts de sciure et de copeaux de bois, il lui proposèrent de passer immédiatement à la douche. Lixy accepta de bonne grâce, et ils passèrent dans leurs chambres récupérer leurs affaires de toilettes. Luxray redoutait de devoir affronter à nouveau la situation risquée, mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Son état ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'en entrant dans la douche il découvrit que deux autres Pokémons avaient eut la même idée qu'eux.

Un Riolu et un Pichu se lavaient chacun d'un côté de la pièce. Luxray et son frère restèrent donc ensemble et Rouille alla seul en face, Luxray soulagé que son ami ne soit pas à côté de lui pendant ce moment. L'eau chaude le décontracta et il sentit son stress diminuer, de plus occupé par le travail nécessaire à retirer les nombreux copeaux emmêlés dans sa fourrure.

Tourné vers le mur, il ne remarqua pas l'entrée de deux Pokémons supplémentaires. C'est Lixy qui attira son attention en tirant sur sa fourrure énergétiquement. Luxray se tourna brusquement et découvrit les responsables de la panique de son frère. Chaffreux et Smogo se tenaient face à Rouille, tournant le dos à Luxray et à son frère. Le Goupix avait coupé l'eau de sa douche, apparemment pour écouter le Chaffreux parler.

"Alors Rouille, mon colocataire préféré, on m'oublie déjà ? C'est pas parce que j'dors plus dans la chambre que tu peux abandonner tes obligations envers moi.

\- Non Rex, tu te trompes, répondis Rouille avec panique. Je suis toujours là pour toi, il suffit que tu demandes.

\- _Demandes_ ? répéta le Chaffreux, l'air faussement étonné.

\- Ordonne ! Oui, 'ordonne' bien sûr." Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de Rouille vint se planter dans les yeux de Luxray. Le Goupix rassemblait toutes les émotions que Luxray combattait chez son frère : Peur, faiblesse, honte. Luxray sentit ses muscles se crisper et ses griffes rétractables sortir. Il tentait d'évaluer s'il était capable de neutraliser les deux menaces, mais son esprit visualisait trop de scénarios terribles pour lui ou Lixy et le bloquait.

"Ça me rassure, reprit le Chaffreux. Et bien … je t'ordonne de te retourner. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu crier mon nom, n'est-ce pas ?" Luxray observa sans comprendre Rouille se retourner et relever sa queue de fourrure pour se … présenter. Luxray sentit ses testicules le chatouiller, son corps lui prouvant qu'il appréciait la vue. Mais il découvrit en même temps le petit pénis pointu du Chaffreux dépassant dépanssant entre ses cuisses épaisses, au moment où le pokémon en question posa sa patte sur le derrière de Rouille.

Le sang de Luxray ne fit qu'un tour. Chaffreux essayait de lui prendre son ami... son second frère... sa _propriété_ ? En un éclair il bondit, tout crocs dehors, et se jeta sur l'autre félin. Chaffreux eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Luxray le mordit sauvagement au dos, ses griffes le lacérant en même temps. Hurlant de douleur, le Chaffreux se secoua violemment pour se libérer des pointes recourbées lui transperçant la peau, et se faisant il projeta Luxray dans la direction de Smogo. Pour le Pokémon électrique, tout semblait s'enchaîner avec fluidité. Il se retourna en plein vol et atterrit griffes en premier sur le Smogo. Le Pokémon sphérique fut jeté contre le mur, et différents jets de vapeur jaunâtre jaillirent de son corps au moment où il s'écrasa contre la surface solide.

Luxray atterrit sur ses quatre pattes, tourné vers le Chaffreux à quelques mètres de lui. La terreur s'empara des autres Pokémons présent dans la pièce, chacun tentant de se faire le plus petit possible tandis que les deux félins se dévisageaient en feulant à un volume assourdissant. La fourrure du Chaffreux commençait à se teindre de rouge écarlate à cause des nombreuses entailles dans sa chair, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour affaiblir une telle masse.

Pendant qu'ils se dévisageaient en relevant leurs babines pour s'impressionner l'un l'autre, Chaffreux eut un signe de faiblesse. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Luxray pour se porter à la porte pendant quelques instants, montrant qu'il envisageait la fuite comme une possibilité. Ce fut suffisant pour l'instinct de Luxray qui le fit démarrer à toute allure, ses pattes glissant dans l'eau stagnante au sol. Cela avait laissé un court instant de préparation à Chaffreux qui tenta de se dérober, mais le temps que lui aussi se mette à courir la mâchoire de Luxray se referma sur une de ses grandes oreilles. Luxray appuya ses pattes fermement au sol et d'un violent mouvement de la tête, il souleva du sol le corps du Chaffreux rien que par cette prise. Le Pokémon soulevé dans les airs suivit le mouvement rotatif avant que son inertie ne l'arrache de la morsure de Luxray, les crocs du félin tranchant les bords de son oreille. Il émit un couinement aigu qui fut interrompu lorsque son crâne heurta le mur derrière lui.

Le Chaffreux, inerte, tomba comme une pierre au pied du mur, de l'eau rougie projetée tout autour de lui. Luxray voulut se jeter sur le corps, mais c'est à ce moment que Rouille et Lixy s'interposèrent physiquement, le repoussant en arrière. "C'est bon, c'est bon !" Lui criait Lixy, pendant que Rouille arrivait à peine à le maîtriser. Luxray cligna des yeux, et son état second se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il prit une grande inspiration, cessant de se pousser en avant. Rouille, qui était sur le point de lâcher, émit un soupir de soulagement.

Aucun des trois Pokémons ne dit mot. Lixy tenait le cou de Luxray enlacé entre ses courtes pattes, son visage collé contre celui de son frère. Rouille les poussa vers la sortie, puis dans le couloir où quelques têtes alertées par les bruits commençaient à apparaître. Luxray avait de nombreuses questions à poser au Goupix, mais pas devant son petit frère. Luxray propulsa Lixy dans leur chambre, avant de repartir en sens inverse avec Rouille pour aller s'enfermer dans celle du Goupix.

"Rouille, mais qu'est-ce que Chaffreux te voulait ?" Demanda-t-il au plus petit quadrupède.

\- Il voulait... Il voulait me prendre comme une femelle, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Parce que je suis soumis à lui, voilà, finit-il par dire après avoir hésité. Ça a toujours été lui le chef de la bande ici, et il voulait montrer sa dominance aux autres. Moi je ne sais pas me battre comme toi, j'ai dû accepter mon sort..." Luxray le regardait avec compassion, se sentant désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait subit. "Mais maintenant c'est fini pour lui ! Scope, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui le remplace !"

\- Moi ? Questionna Luxray, ne réalisant pas les conséquences de sa victoire contre Chaffreux.

\- Tu es mille fois mieux que lui ! S'exclama Rouille avec passion. Tu es grand et fort, gentil et bon ! On a tous besoin que quelqu'un comme toi prennes sa place et nous protèges.

\- Moi ? Répéta Luxray. Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Rouille acquiesça, ce qui emplit Luxray de fierté. Et bien... D'accord !C'est d'accord ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

\- Oh Scope, merci ! Merci du fond du cœur !" Le Goupix rayonnant de joie vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Luxray. Le Pokémon électrique rougit immédiatement en réaction à cette marque d'affection, généralement réservés aux... partenaires sexuels ?! "Rouille ?" Questionna Luxray, les yeux écarquillés. "Vient clamer ta victoire et obtenir ton titre, Scope. Vient _me_ clamer !" Le Goupix se retourna et présenta son arrière train, ses six queues touffues levées vers le ciel. Luxray resta paralysé par la vision, une vague de chaleur lui brûlant le visage. "Tu es le plus parfait des mâles que je puisse espérer, poursuivi Rouille. Je t'en supplie Scope, accepte ton rôle de protecteur et marque moi comme t'appartenant !" Luxray sentit ses testicules le chatouiller, le discours aguicheur du Goupix fonctionnant à merveille sur ses hormones masculines.

L'érection canine du Goupix pendait déjà entre ses jambes, le rêve de Luxray dépassé de manière infinie. Luxray lui-même sentit son pénis se déployer, dressé vers l'avant. "Donne-moi tout ce que tu as !" Réclama Rouille, son désir surpassant la réflexion qu'il aurait dû se faire en voyant les petits barbillons hérissées sur le pénis du félin. Luxray s'avança, aucune arrière-pensée ne pouvant surmonter le désir né en lui. Il enjamba le quadrupède bien plus petit que lui, son pénis délicieusement caressé par les poils très doux des queues du Goupix. Luxray colla sa tête contre le sommet du crâne de Rouille et prit une longue inspiration, enregistrant les odeurs du premier partenaire de sa vie. Ce n'était pas une femelle, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était si attirant.

Luxray rata d'abord quelques tentatives de pénétration, son pénis frottant contre les fesses du Goupix et démultipliant son besoin de s'enfoncer pour de bon. Il parvint néanmoins à aligner la pointe de son membre et à appuyer contre l'anus de Goupix. "Vas-y !" L'encouragea Rouille, ne pouvant plus attendre. Luxray donna un puissant coup de bassin et le pénétra non sans resistance, entendant le Pokémon sous lui prendre une grande inspiration. Luxray voulut commencer à faire des va-et-vient, mais à peine avait-il reculé que le Goupix émit un couinement aigu, découvrant la fonction des barbillons de Luxray.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rouille avait déjà trop bien convaincu le Pokémon électrique de le dominer, et Luxray ne s'interrompit pas. Scope se mit à le pénétrer très vite, comme les Pokémons de son espèce le faisaient, grognant de plaisir. Rouille, lui, criait à chaque retour en arrière de Luxray, yeux plissés et dents serrées sous la douleur similaire à de petites mais nombreuses piqûres d'aiguilles. Luxray ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Goupix, et pire encore les cris du mâle activaient la partie la plus animale de son instinct. Luxray mordit ainsi la nuque de Rouille comme il l'aurait fait avec une femelle de son espèce. Malgré la brutalité de l'acte, Rouille se sentait transporté d'être possédé aussi pleinement. Les dents de Luxray venant lui asséner une nouvelle douleur lui firent rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites et il se sentit éjaculer sur le sol, son pénis secoué en tout sens par les pénétrations qu'il subissait. Le pauvre Goupix en perdit son énergie et il s'effondra au sol, n'émettant plus que de faibles couinements à chaque pic de douleur.

Luxray était trop emporté par le plaisir pour s'arrêter, des étoiles lui dansant devant les yeux. Avec ses pattes avant il appuya sur la tête du Goupix, l'immobilisant au sol pendant qu'il tâchait de s'enfoncer au maximum. Il se sentit partir, se raidissant complètement pendant qu'il projetait sa semence à l'intérieur du plus petit mâle. Entre chaque spasme il arrivait à reprendre contrôle de son corps et refaisait quelques derniers va-et-vient, stimulant son membre pour être sûr de se vider jusqu'au bout. Après les dernières contractions de son bas-ventre, il resta allongé sur le Goupix, appréciant la délicieuse chaleur de la fourrure du Pokémon feu. "Merci." Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Rouille.

"Oui mais... Aïe... Est-ce que tu pourrais... Ouille Ouille Ouille... Ressortir, s'il te plaît ?" Luxray s'exécuta, regrettant de devoir se séparer de la douce fourrure. Rouille émit un soupir de soulagement, se roulant en boule avec un sourire un peu crispé. "Oulà, ça va ? Questionna Luxray, découvrant enfin l'état de son partenaire.

\- Un peu trop rapide, commenta Rouille avec une petite voix.

\- Rapide ? Luxray était tout à coup inquiet, et un peu vexé. Mais... je pensais que j'avais tenu longtemps ! Rouille gloussa de rire, ce qui réveilla malheureusement sa douleur et le fit grogner.

\- Mais non, pas ça ! Je veux dire que j'aurais pas dû te presser ainsi, ça aurait été un peu moins... violent pour moi. Que ça me serve de leçon ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama Luxray, réalisant la véritable nature des plaintes du Goupix.

\- Tout va bien Scope, rassure-toi. Il y en a presque de quoi rire, si ça faisait juste un chouïa moins mal. Enfin, je crois que je vais rester allongé un peu, quand même. Essaye de retourner discrètement dans ta chambre. Personne n'osera te cafarder, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses suspecter par le gardien ! On se retrouve demain à la cantine, mais je pense bien que tout l'orphelinat sera convoqué avant pour l'incident avec l'affreux. J'espère que cette grosse larve sera cloué à l'infirmerie pour les six prochains mois. Je me débrouille ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y maintenant parce qu'il faut vraiment que tu n'attires pas l'attention d'Edgar."

Luxray acquiesça sans parler, son cerveau encore un peu dans le flou. Il sortit de la chambre, tentant de masquer son sourire avec difficulté. Dans le couloir, quelques Pokémons s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte des douches, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait particulièrement pressé d'aller prévenir un adulte. Tous ceux qui avaient vu Luxray passer lui firent un signe de tête, indiquant leur approbation concernant la passation du pouvoir. C'est avec un visage radieux que Luxray rentra finalement dans sa chambre, Lixy l'attendant avec impatience pour qu'il lui explique le développement des événements.

"C'est fait Ixy ! Rouille m'a convaincu de prendre la place de Chaffreux et je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour que cet endroit devienne au moins décent !

\- Oh grand frère, je suis super fier de toi ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Lixy vint frotter son nez contre celui de Luxray pour le féliciter, mais il s'interrompit et la confusion apparut sur son visage. "Scope, tu sens bizarre. On dirait … Rouille ? Luxray rougit comme une tomate, cherchant pendant quelques instants une manière allégée de s'expliquer. Il finit par choisir de rester honnête avec son frère, espérant qu'il ne le jugerait pas trop.

\- Oui, je suis... Je suis avec lui maintenant. Tu vois ? Son frère fit non de la tête, toujours aussi confus. C'est compliqué, je sais. Ce n'est pas une femelle, mais je le considère comme mon partenaire. J'espère que ce n'est pas un ennui pour toi, mais je l'aime beaucoup, tu vois ? Lixy cherchait à comprendre, mais cela le dépassait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas grand frère, quoi que tu choisisses je suis sûr que c'est la bonne chose. Je t'aimerais toujours autant, quoi que tu décides !" Lixy frotta à nouveau son nez contre celui de son grand frère, réaffirmant l'amour fraternel qui l'animait. Luxray était si heureux qu'il le souleva dans son étreinte, câlinant son frère si confiant en lui.

Cette nuit là, c'est avec bonheur qu'il partagea son matelas avec son petit frère, ne redoutant plus cette proximité grâce à sa passion pour Rouille. Les deux frères s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, impatients de se lancer dans les nouveaux challenges qui les attendaient dès le lendemain.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

L'orphelinat Saint-Dialga

 _Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient de la violence et des relations sexuelles non-consenties entre Pokémons. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Luxray et Lixy s'en sortent plutôt bien pour le moment. Luxray a prit la tête de la bande, s'est trouvé un ami qui lui sert également de partenaire, et ses pulsions pour son frère semblent avoir disparues. Luxray serait presque triste de savoir que leur séjour à Saint-Dialga n'est que temporaire. Vraiment, il ne peut guère imaginer comment la situation pourrait se dégrader avant leur transfert. Malheureusement pour lui il va le découvrir, et cela se révélera encore pire que dans ses cauchemars les plus terrifiants._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira._ _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou à me PM si vous avez une question._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vers le fond du gouffre

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Luxray avait battu Chaffreux et prit le contrôle du groupe d'orphelins. Lui et son frère étaient aimés de tous, grâce à la manière dont Luxray gérait la vie de tous les jours. Il s'appliquait à toujours trouver la justice dans le règlement des conflits, et Lixy veillait à apporter une touche de gentillesse dans le monde dur de l'orphelinat. Rouille était lui aussi aux côtés de Luxray, lui racontant les anciennes disputes qui généraient celles nouvelles que Luxray devaient régler équitablement.

Luxray avait refusé de procéder à d'autres tentatives avec Rouille, même si celui-ci se proposait plusieurs fois par semaine. Luxray n'aimait pas comment leur première fois avait été douloureuse pour le Goupix, qui n'était pas seulement son partenaire soumis mais aussi son ami, et pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de solution. Concernant l'orphelinat, Luxray était également devenu populaire en osant demander à Edgard le retrait des colliers. Bien évidemment, il s'était fait rapidement recalé et même envoyé balayer la cour en temps que punition, mais chacun des résidents avait pu constater son défi à Edgar.

Chaffreux était revenu de l'infirmerie une semaine après le combat, couvert de bandages. Il se cachait de Luxray tout au long de la journée, et dès qu'il était forcé à être dans la même pièce il tentait de se faire tout petit. Luxray ne l'avait jamais croisé dans les douches, Chaffreux devant s'appliquer le plus possible pour éviter un tel moment. Il était souvent harcelé et embêté par les autres orphelins, et Luxray laissait faire tant qu'il n'y avait pas violence, appréciant le retournement du sort.

Même les deux anciens sbires de Chaffreux, Tadmorv et Smogo, s'étaient retourné contre lui, révélant à quel point il avait chuté profondément. Les deux pokémons tentaient de regagner des rangs en léchant les bottes de Luxray, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Tadmorv et Smogo faisaient toujours partie des Pokémons qu'il gardait à l'œil, suspectant qu'ils tenteraient un jour de l'attaquer pour reprendre le contrôle. Un Férosinge et un Nidorino s'ajoutaient également à cette liste, Rouille rapportant qu'ils n'aimaient pas le nouvel ordre où leur force ne leur donnait pas d'avantages. Heureusement, avec Chaffreux hors-jeu pour les guider, ces Pokémons n'osaient pas ouvertement défier Luxray pour le moment.

Le weekend arriva, et un Chuchmur expliqua à Luxray qu'il avait entendu Edgar parler de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux. Et en effet, le samedi après-midi même, Edgar passa l'arche de l'entrée en guidant un Laporeille et un Dimoret. Ils eurent droit au même show que Luxray et son frère avaient subi le premier jour, avec nombreuses menaces de bien se tenir. Pendant que les deux arrivants recevaient leur collier, Luxray, son frère et Rouille vinrent dans le hall pour les accueillir. Le Laporeille et le Dimoret sortirent, équipés du collier de plastique noir bloqueur de capacités. Edgar, appréciant de pouvoir se débarrasser d'un maximum de travail, fut heureux de confier leur accueil à Luxray.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Scope. Voici mon frère Ixy, et mon ami Rouille. Soyez les bienvenus ici. Comment vous vous appelez ?" Laporeille se présenta avec bonheur, heureux de découvrir que la réputation de l'orphelinat Saint-Dialga était infondée. En revanche, le Dimoret resta muet. Il observa Luxray des pieds à la tête, les yeux plissés. Luxray réprima un frisson devant l'individu inamical, mais finalement le Dimoret se décida brusquement à accepter leur accueil. "Salut! Moi c'est Diretto, mais mes amis m'appellent Réto pour faire plus court. Les Pokémons ont l'air sympa ici, je ne m'y attendait pas."

Soulagé que le Dimoret ne se révèle pas être un problème, Luxray passa le reste de l'après-midi à leur présenter l'orphelinat et ses résidents, leur offrant un accueil digne de ce nom. Les deux Pokémons avaient été mis en binôme dans une des chambres de libre, et Luxray les y laissa avec leurs sacs. Lui, Ixy et Rouille retournèrent dans la chambre des deux frères pour discuter des nouveaux. "Alors, comment vous les trouvez? Demanda Luxray.

\- Réto est bizarre... Mais le Laporeille m'a l'air sympa, jugea Rouille.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause du collier, supposa Ixy. Il n'arrêtait pas de tirer dessus, je crois qu'il ne le supporte pas bien. Il faut se montrer compréhensif avec lui, peut-être qu'il a peur sans ses capacités pour se défendre.

\- Ah oui, c'est probable, reconnu Luxray. J'irai le voir après manger pour le rassurer." Son frère et Rouille acquiescèrent, et chacun retourna à ses occupations d'avant l'arrivée des nouveaux. Comme prévu, après le dîner, Luxray vint frapper à la porte de la chambre des nouveaux arrivants. C'est Réto qui lui ouvrit, le Laporeille apparemment absent. "Euh … Oui ? Demanda le Dimoret, surpris.

\- Salut, Réto. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais un peu nerveux, et j'aimerais bien te rassurer sur ce qui se passe à Saint-Dialga. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" Le Dimoret hésita un peu, mais finit par l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant que Luxray raconta sa propre arrivée à l'orphelinat. Sans détailler la violence de l'histoire, Luxray expliqua qu'il était devenu le chef de la bande, et qu'il tentait désormais d'empêcher ce qui avait fait la réputation de Saint-Dialga.

"Donc... C'est toi qui commandes ici ? Demanda Dimoret, soudainement intéressé.

\- J'aime pas ce mot mais oui, on peut dire ça. Je fais de mon mieux pour que tout ce passe bien, donc si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Il y a quelques Pokémons qui vont peut-être essayer de t'embêter, par exemple Tadmorv et Smogo, mais si ça arrive tu viens me voir immédiatement et je réglerais le problème.

\- Oh vraiment ? C'est... gentil de ta part. Me voilà rassuré, je te remercie beaucoup.

\- C'est normal, on est tous dans le même pétrin et il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, non ? Bon, je te laisse alors. Tu sais où est Laporeille ?

\- Juste aux toilettes, il revient.

\- Alors tu pourras lui répéter ce que j'ai dit ?" Le Dimoret acquiesça, et Luxray le quitta. Il retourna à sa chambre récupérer son frère et leurs affaires de toilette, pour aller prendre leur douche. L'avantage d'être le chef c'est qu'ils pouvaient rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient sous l'eau délicieusement chaude, un des rares conforts qu'offrait l'orphelinat. Luxray était d'autant plus détendu qu'il pouvait observer son frère sans que son corps ne s'emballe. Enfin, il ne se risquait pas à le faire volontairement non plus.

Après leur longue douche ils quittèrent la pièce, mais dans le couloir vide à cette heure ils furent interrompus par des pleurs. En suivant la source des bruits, ils découvrirent Laporeille qui pleurait dans les toilettes. "Laporeille, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça va ?" Le Pokémon ne leur répondit pas mais tourna la tête, révélant une entaille récente en diagonale de sa joue. "Ixy, va trouver Rouille et ramène le ici." Ordonna Luxray, pendant qu'il s'approcha de Laporeille.

Après cinq minutes de questions sans réponses, Luxray fut rejoint par ses deux alliés. "Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé." Expliqua Luxray. Rouille et Ixy emmenèrent Laporeille dans la chambre de Rouille, que Chaffreux n'avait jamais réintégré. Ils l'assirent sur le lit et tentèrent à leur tour d'obtenir des réponses, se montrant le plus gentil possible. Après de nombreux refus, le Laporeille finit par lâcher un unique nom. "Réto."

"Quoi ?" S'indigna Luxray. "C'est le Dimoret avec qui tu es arrivé qui a fait ça ?" Le Laporeille, effrayé, refusa de confirmer. Luxray ne pouvait laisser passer un tel acte, mais il n'était pas bien sûr de la réponse de Laporeille. "Allons le voir." Décida-t-il après une courte réflexion. Laporeille, tu viens avec nous. Le pokémon leva des yeux terrorisés vers Luxray, sa peur réelle donnant du poids à son accusation. Il ne semblait pas être suffisamment confiant pour témoigner contre Réto mais il ne fit pas de difficulté à ce que Rouille et Ixy l'emmène avec eux.

Arrivant à la porte de la chambre de Dimoret et Laporeille, Luxray frappa trois fois et poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse. À l'intérieur, Réto semblait déjà l'attendre, debout dos à eux. Il se retourna, bras croisés et affichant un sourire narquois. "Dit donc Laporeille, t'as cafté sans attendre à ce que je vois. Et t'amènes toute la cavalerie avec toi, carrément.

\- Donc, tu reconnais l'avoir attaqué ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu cherches déjà les ennuis. Et bien ça y est, tu les as trouvés." Luxray entra dans la pièce, Rouille et Ixy à ses côtés et Laporeille restant en retrait. "Nous sommes trois contre un, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer ?" Demanda Luxray. Il savait que ni Rouille et encore moins Ixy n'étaient de taille à affronter Dimoret, mais leur présence seule suffisait à lui donner un avantage lui garantissant la victoire. Mais Réto ne semblait pas inquiet. "On va se battre, et je vais gagner. Puis je prendrais le contrôle de ce trou à rats, et je te soumettrais devant tous les résidents de cet endroit. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer."

Luxray ne put s'empêcher de rougir, voyant Réto se lécher les babines au moment où il annonçait son intention de le violer devant tout le monde. Luxray était intérieurement terrorisé par une telle menace, mais il parvint à maintenir sa contenance en se disant que ça n'arriverait pas, car Réto ne pouvait espérer remporter la victoire. Luxray prit sa décision. Il allait le tuer, pour avoir osé prononcer de telles menaces devant son petit frère. Luxray retroussa ses babines et fit un pas en avant, signifiant que le combat allait être imminent.

Réto ne bougea pas. Il leva un unique doigt, qu'il glissa sous son collier. La griffe tranchante comme un rasoir, la caractéristique de son espèce, coupa le pastique aussi net que s'il avait été fait de papier. Luxray s'immobilisa, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Trop tard, il était engagé. Désormais, il se battait pour sa propre vie, mais surtout pour celle de son frère. Décidé par un tel constat, il s'élança en avant.

L'incertitude qui lui rongeait l'esprit fut responsable de sa chute, littéralement. Tout ce déroula au comme au ralentit. D'abord, Luxray vit une boule de gelée violette passer devant lui et tomber à ses pieds. Il tourna la tête et découvrit que derrière Rouille et Ixy une bande de Pokémons avait remplacé le Laporeille. Férosinge, Nidorino, Smogo et le Tadmorv responsable de la projection de gelée étaient là. Comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il ne put éviter de marcher dans la substance extrêmement glissante, et emporté par son élan formidable il s'étala de tout son long, sa tête percutant le mur à un mètre à droite du Dimoret.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se relever, mais en se redressant il découvrit l'étendue du désespoir de la situation. Rouille était maîtrisé dans l'étreinte musclée du Férosinge et Ixy... Ixy avait son cou pris dans l'étau du coude de Réto, l'autre main du Dimoret pointant ses griffes acérées droit vers le corps du Pokémon. "Un pas et je l'éventre !" Cria Réto. Luxray s'était déjà paralysé avant la menace, son cerveau ne parvenant pas à trouver un scénario à suivre pour sauver son frère.

"Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant hein ?" Moqua Réto, serrant un peu plus le bras autour de Lixy. Luxray ne répondit pas à la provocation, trop effrayé de ce que le Dimoret pouvait faire à son frère. "Bats-toi !" Cria Ixy avec difficultés, mais Luxray lui fit non de la tête, le cœur déchiré. "C'est fini, Ixy. Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal pour me sauver. J'abdique Réto, te voilà chef comme tu le désirais. Maintenant relâche mes amis, ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'histoire !

\- Une petite minute, le reprit le Dimoret. Je suis à peu près sûr que j'avais prévu de faire de toi mon soumis, pas vrai les gars ?" Tous les Pokémons de sa bande s'exclamèrent à l'unisson, ravi d'assister à la chute si vertigineuse de leur ennemi. "Attrapez-le." Ordonna-t-il, secouant Ixy pour rappeler à Luxray de ne rien tenter. Le Férosinge lança Rouille comme un paquet de linge sale à Tadmorv et Smogo, qui le plaquèrent au sol pour être sûrs qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Lui et Nidorino vinrent alors encadrer Luxray, chacun saisissant une de ses pattes avant et la bloquant en place.

Réto sourit de toutes ses dents et apporta Lixy à Tadmorv. "On va garder ton frère bien au chaud, juste pour que tu ne t'imagines pas pouvoir t'échapper. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne ratera rien du spectacle." Une larme coula le long de la joue de Luxray, le désespoir l'atteignant pleinement. Réto souleva son petit frère au dessus de Tadmorv et Ixy couina de peur en voyant le Pokémon ouvrir grand la bouche. "Grand frère !" Cria Ixy, terrorisé. Luxray tenta de se jeter sur Réto mais les deux Pokémon l'encadrant le maîtrisèrent avec violence, lui cognant la tête contre le sol.

Luxray dût observer de travers son frère être engouffré par le Tadmorv, le Pokémon ne laissant que sa tête dépasser pour le laisser respirer. Rouille, immobilisé au sol par le Smogo appuyé sur son dos, regardait Luxray avec de grands yeux effrayés, espérant que celui-ci ait un plan à mettre à exécution. Mais Luxray était défait, et il regarda Réto avancer vers lui, le Pokémon savourant son triomphe. Le Dimoret se baissa et saisit de sa main griffue la crinière de la tête de Luxray, jusque là toujours maintenue au sol par Nidorino et Férosinge. Il tira dessus et la douleur força Luxray à relever la tête, sous son contrôle.

Réto était moins grand, mais comme il était bipède son visage arrivait à la même hauteur que celui de Luxray. Il put ainsi le forcer à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, satisfait de voir le félin devoir détourner le regard. Dimoret rabaissa alors la tête de Luxray pour la coller contre son entrejambe, Ixy et Rouille prenant tous les deux une grande inspiration sous le mélange de surprise, de honte et de dégoût qui les frappèrent. Luxray, lui, refusa de réagir pour ne pas donner plus de joie à Réto. Mais l'odeur peu propre du Dimoret lui emplissait le nez, et malgré lui il commençait à avoir la nausée à l'idée de devoir recevoir le mâle dans sa bouche.

"Je ne peux pas!" Déclara-t-il à haute voix, des larmes lui montant aux yeux car c'était la vie de son frère qu'il condamnait. "Férosinge." Ordonna Réto, et Luxray reçut une violente fessée qui résonna dans la pièce. Il avait grimacé sous la douleur cuisante mais avait réussi à retenir son cri, préférant mille fois la violence physique à l'humiliation sexuelle.

En revanche Ixy pleurnichait sans pouvoir se contrôler, ne supportant pas de voir son frère maltraité. Luxray sentit son cœur se serrer, mais se força à rester fort. Une nouvelle claque s'abattit sur son arrière-train, puis encore une autre. Luxray serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un bruit. Néanmoins, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut le pénis de Dimoret sorti de son fourreau. De couleur pourpre comme la coiffe du Pokémon, le membre bombé était épais à la base et se terminait en pointe. Pour le moment, encore flaccide, il pendait vers le sol mais semblait déjà imposant à Luxray.

Face à cette vision horrifiante il ne pouvait plus lutter et la fessée suivante lui arracha une plainte aiguë. Réto vint frotter son pénis contre le visage de Luxray, finissant de se rendre dur en observant les larmes de honte couler sur les joues du Pokémon. Il tira la crinière de Luxray pour le faire crier et la bouche entrouverte du Pokémon reçut son érection, les lèvres du Pokémon se refermant dessus par réflexe. Le goût désagréable emplit les papilles gustatives de Luxray, amer, salé et musqué. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que Réto attendait de lui, même pour sauver son frère.

Ses larmes coulèrent à flot malgré ses yeux fermés, et il tenta de reculer sa tête pour fuir. Mais Réto veillait sur l'ex-dominant et le rabattit sur son membre, sentant la langue rugueuse du Pokémon félin lui offrir de nombreuses sensations nouvelles. Il se mit donc à tirer d'avant en arrière la crinière de Luxray, le forçant à suivre le mouvement et à faire des va-et-vient sur l'organe lui emplissant la bouche. Luxray criait de douleur pour sa crinière, mais aussi de dégoût pour lui-même à chaque glissement du muscle sur sa langue, priant Arceus pour que tout s'arrête sur-le-champ.

Les va-et-vient s'arrêtèrent en effet, mais c'était parce que la langue de Luxray avait fait tant d'effet sur Réto que le Dimoret éjaculait sa semence par vagues successives. Sous l'effet de l'orgasme il serra la crinière de Luxray avec tant de force qu'une poignée de poils en fut arrachée. Avant que Luxray ne puisse recracher la substance visqueuse lui ayant rempli la bouche, Luxray sentit les mains du Dimoret lui encercler les mâchoires et les verrouiller fermées autour du muscle l'étouffant. Luxray commença à se débattre, mais Férosinge et Nidorino tenaient bon. Il dut avaler une première gorgée, Réto en train lui remplir la bouche avec plus de contenu. Les efforts du Dimoret portèrent leurs fruits et l'excès de sperme glissa au fond de la gorge de Luxray, le forçant par réflexe à avaler toute la quantité.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Réto retira son membre de la bouche de Luxray et libéra ses machoires. Le Pokémon électrique se mit à recracher ce qu'il restait de substance poisseuse en toussant. Réto attrapa d'une main son pénis et de l'autre la tête de Luxray pour essuyer le mélange de salive et de sperme sur la douce fourrure du visage du Pokémon. "Ah t'es vraiment bon, foi d'Arceus ! Moi je vous dit : Ce vilain chat est né pour avaler tout ce que je lui offre !" Luxray endura la raillerie, toujours aussi impuissant.

Ixy sanglotait discrètement, brisé. Rouille lui se cachait les yeux et les oreilles, refusant de servir de public au spectacle du Dimoret. Réto, son pénis pendant à moitié excité et dont les dernières gouttes de sperme tombait par terre, fit quelques pas le temps de perdre son érection. Voyant Rouille échapper à sa torture, il vint à lui et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, le soulevant dans les airs. Le Goupix avait ses six queues rabattues entres les jambes, ce qui révélait sa faiblesse et sa soumission totale.

"Alors, on ne veut pas regarder ?" Rouille, les pattes toujours devant les yeux, fit non de la tête. Réto le jeta par terre sans ménagement, et s'assit à son tour sur son dos, même si dans son état Rouille n'aurait pas osé tenter quoi que ce soit. "Tournez-le." Lança Réto à Férosinge et Nidorino. Luxray fut bousculé, mais il tenta de se débattre car il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être exposé ainsi à son ami. Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Nidorino et Férosinge lui plaquèrent chacun un bras au sol, si bien qu'il se retrouva l'arrière-train relevé vers Rouille et Réto, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'il essayait de récupérer sa respiration pour hurler.

Quelqu'un releva sa queue et Luxray se retrouva exposé sans défense au regard de tous, comme un soumis devant son dominant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de réprimer ses pleurs, mais soudain une griffe froide força l'entrée de son anus, le faisant crier de surprise. Luxray tenta de se retourner mais les deux pokémons le maintenaient sans mal dans sa position bras écartés. Il sentit la griffe de Réto avancer en lui, l'horreur le faisant hyper-ventiler. La sensation était très inconfortable, mais cet inconfort semblait apporter … Du plaisir ? Non ! S'hurla Luxray intérieurement. Pitié, pas comme ça !

Soudain Réto poussa sa griffe totalement rigide vers le bas et Luxray grogna de plaisir, la pointe de son pénis faisant son apparition. Luxray s'était mit à crier "Non !" de vive voix mais Réto continuait à le doigter avec ardeur, secouant le corps de Luxray de frissons. "Mais c'est qu'il adore ça !" S'exclama Réto, et Luxray se mit à pleurer devant l'humiliation absolue de cette vérité. Avec sa main libre le Dimoret vint accueillir l'érection grandissante de Luxray, les barbillons étant sans effet sur le solide métal composant les griffes.

Luxray, qui commençait à perdre la tête et à s'abandonner au plaisir, reçut une seconde griffe dans son anus qui lui fit rouler les yeux dans ses orbites. Réto le masturbait en même temps de son autre main, mais tirait son pénis vers l'arrière dans un angle douloureux. Le Dimoret profita de la vue qu'il forçait pour railler Rouille. "Alors, ça ne te donne pas l'eau à la bouche un tel spectacle ? Je parie que tu salives rien qu'à l'idée de sucer ton mâle, comme un bon petit chien." Les mots étaient trop vrais et l'absence de démenti du Goupix était à lui seul éloquent.

"Et bas non !" Il ajouta en retirant ses griffes de l'intérieur de Luxray, et sa main du membre hérissé. Luxray émit un soupir de soulagement très audible, remerciant Arceus d'avoir fait cesser son viol. "Désormais, c'est Luxray qui est au plus bas de l'échelle." Annonça Réto. Il accompagna la décision par un coup de poing droit dans les testicules de Luxray, décidé à lui faire perdre son érection. Luxray sentit la douleur complètement l'emporter, les sbires de Réto le lâchant pour le laisser se rouler en boule. Il émit un long hurlement, qui vira au grognement plaintif lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle.

"Et donc maintenant, c'est Luxray qui doit se soumettre à Rouille !" Annonça Réto joyeusement, tirant le Goupix derrière lui pour l'emmener du côté tête de Luxray. La douleur était toujours bien présente mais Luxray se força à ouvrir les yeux, craignant la suite. Il vit Réto, un bras autour des épaules de Rouille, le regardant avec un plaisir sadique. Luxray chercha un raison d'espérer dans les yeux de son ami Goupix, mais celui-ci refusait de croiser le regard de Luxray, trop embarrassé. En effet entre ses jambes se présentait déjà la moitié de son pénis canin, et le reste était en chemin.

"Rouille ?" Questionna Luxray, ne pouvant croire à la trahison de son ami. "Rouille !" Cria Ixy avec colère et indignation, confirmant l'impensable à Luxray. "Silence !" Ordonna Réto. Il saisit Rouille directement par ses testicules, ce qui le fit couiner de surprise, et le guida par cette prise non négociable jusqu'à le faire enjamber le corps allongé de Luxray. Le pokémon félin était sur le flanc, refusant de se tourner pour faire face à l'entrejambe de Rouille suspendu au dessus de lui.

Réto attrapa la base des six queues de Goupix et poussa le bassin du pokémon vers le bas. Luxray sentit le pénis chaud de Rouille se poser sur sa joue, et la trahison le fit grogner de colère. "Holà, du calme mon grand !" Ordonna Réto. "Scope, tu sais que si tu refuses de faire plaisir à mon nouvel ami, je serais obligé de demander à ton frère ?" Luxray fut tétanisé par la terreur. Son frère ne devait jamais, jamais subir le même sort que lui. C'était inimaginable. "Je suis désolé, Scope." Dit Rouille, les larmes aux yeux. "Ferme-la !" Répondit méchamment Luxray, avant de se tourner et de le prendre agressivement en bouche, lui soutirant un hoquet de surprise.

Luxray n'avait pas le choix et il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Il se mit à faire des va-et-vient rapides sur le pénis de Rouille, en essayant de ne pas y penser. Il était un peu soulagé que le goût ne soit pas aussi horrible qu'avec Réto, presque neutre à part une touche de sueur. Il vit Réto s'éloigner et put fermer les yeux pour essayer d'effacer la vision de son action en cours. Il se refusait quand même à agripper Rouille pour s'aider à bouger, ne voulant pas toucher le pokémon. Luxray voulait limiter l'intimité pour réduire son humiliation, et Rouille l'aidait en restant immobile et en se gardant d'émettre tout bruit de plaisir.

Luxray finit par penser qu'il allait s'en tirer ainsi, mais soudainement quelqu'un lui attrapa les chevilles et dressa ses pattes arrière dans les airs. Luxray s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda effrayé ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était Réto qui lui avait levé les jambes, et sous les yeux de Luxray il posa ses testicules contre les siennes en souriant. Luxray resta paralysé, voulant s'enfuir mais bloqué par son frère piégé. Réto commença à se frotter contre l'entrejambe de Luxray, et la pointe de son pénis refit son apparition.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Luxray, dont l'instinct de préservation le força à réagir. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais Férosinge et Nidorino intervinrent immédiatement et lui bloquèrent les bras. Réto le maintenait aussi par les jambes, riant devant l'impuissance de son adversaire. Luxray se mit à se tortiller de manière pathétique, ne parvenant pas à se libérer de la prise des ses ennemis. En donnant des coups de tête de droite et de gauche il recevait des tapes du membre de Rouille sur son visage, et cela augmentait encore plus sa panique.

Luxray sentit Réto chercher à s'aligner avec son entrée, et même malgré ses plus forts débattements il ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de faire pénétrer la pointe de son pénis en lui. Luxray abandonna toute retenue et se mit à crier à l'aide, son humiliation de plus en plus totale au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le Dimoret pousser son membre en profondeur. Rouille éclata en sanglots et fit quelques pas sur le côté, ne pouvant plus accepter de participer. Ixy lui s'était mit à se débattre et à tenter de blesser Tadmorv, alors ce dernier dut le recracher pour pouvoir le maitriser et le faire taire.

Férosinge utilisa un de ses pieds préhensible pour fermer la bouche de Luxray et le forcer au silence, et le calme s'installa dans la pièce. "Rouille, tu y retournes ou je te jure que je vous égorge tous les trois." Annonça Réto d'un ton sec, ce qui glaça le sang du Goupix. Le pokémon jeta un œil du côté d'Ixy, le petit pokémon sanglotant sans plus se débattre. Il se retourna vers Luxray, qui le supplia "non" de la tête, préférant la mort dans son état mental perturbé. "Allez Scope, courage." Tenta le Goupix, mais son ami avait été vaincu mentalement.

Rouille se dirigea vers lui, et Luxray se remit à se débattre. Ce faisant, il donnait du plaisir à Réto qui, heureux, laissa les gigotements du pokémon le masturber sans qu'il n'ait à bouger. Smogo vint écraser la patte de Luxray tenue jusque là par Férosinge, pour que le pokémon puisse s'appliquer à ouvrir de force la mâchoire de Luxray, ayant besoin d'utiliser ses quatre mains pour pouvoir y parvenir. Rouille y réinséra son membre devenu flaccide à cause de sa déconcentration, et comme Luxray ne coopérait plus il se mit à faire lui-même ses va-et-vient dedans. Luxray tenta de détourner la tête, mais les deux pieds de Férosinge vinrent la maintenir immobile.

Complètement maitrisé, il finit par abandonner et cessa de lutter. Il sentait le pénis de Rouille aller et venir maladroitement dans sa bouche et y laisser son goût spécifique, mais surtout son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de se concentrer sur l'inconfortable muscle rigide enfoncé dans son bas-ventre. Tout à coup, la masse jusque là immobile commença à reculer lentement, mais au moment où Luxray sentit qu'il allait enfin être libéré elle se réinséra d'un coup brutal, le faisant grogner sous la douleur.

Rouille s'interrompit, effrayé, mais il sentit le corps de Luxray être secoué une nouvelle fois et entendit le pokémon réémettre sa plainte. Ne voulant pas penser à l'origine de ces soubresauts, il reprit ses mouvements dans la bouche de Luxray, sentant à sa grande honte qu'il était bien en train d'être de plus en plus excité. Luxray continua à subir les assauts sans pitié de Réto dans la douleur, jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à s'habituer à la longueur du membre du Dimoret, plus importante que celles de ses griffes. Luxray se sentait distendu par le muscle qui forçait son intérieur à accepter son volume au complet, les testicules du Dimoret allant jusqu'à claquer contre les fesses de Luxray quand Réto rentrait à son maximum.

Rouille, qui n'entendait plus Luxray protester en grognant, se laissait un peu trop emporter par son plaisir. Il avait fermé les yeux et son bulbe était sortit de son fourreau, venant buter contre les lèvres pas assez écartées de Luxray, et cette frustration commençait à s'accumuler lentement. Luxray lui était trop maltraité par Réto pour juger la réaction du corps de son ami. À peine arrivait-il à reprendre sa respiration que l'un ou l'autre des mâles forçait son passage, Réto causant le plus de difficultés.

Soudain, un sentiment de peur traversa la tête de Luxray. Le membre de Réto venait de réussir à lui envoyer un chatouillis reconnaissable dans les testicules. Luxray serra les poings pour tenter de se retenir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Avec chaque nouvelle pénétration du Dimoret en lui, son pénis hérissé de barbillons se déploya un peu plus. Il prenait du plaisir à être violé, comme le soumis qu'il était désormais. Une seule petite larme se forma au coin de son œil, Luxray ayant déjà accepté son sort. "C'est ça que je veux voir !" Annonça triomphalement Réto, saisissant le pénis de Luxray dans une de ses mains pour le masturber.

C'est alors que Tadmorv amena Ixy pour lui montrer l'état de son frère. Le cœur de Luxray manqua un battement. Il rougit sans mesure pareille, et lorsque Lixy se retrouva sur son côté face à son érection, il ressentit une honte infinie sans qu'il ne parvienne à pleurer malgré son envie. Le Tadmorv força son frère à regarder le corps de Luxray être secoué par les pénétrations alternées de Rouille et de Réto, le Dimoret jouant en plus avec la virilité de Luxray qu'il avait rendu dur comme la pierre.

C'est à ce moment là que Rouille, qui se forçait toujours à ignorer le reste de la situation, ne put plus supporter d'être à moitié maintenu à l'extérieur de la cavité chaude et humide lui offrant son plaisir. Il fournit un effort supplémentaire et son bulbe accompagna son membre dans la bouche de Luxray, passant finalement l'étroitesse de ses lèvres serrées. Mais comme il était à la verticale de la tête de Luxray, la pointe de son pénis s'enfonça trop loin et toucha le fond de la gorge du pauvre pokémon, qui se mit à tousser sans contrôle dans son réflexe anti-étouffement.

Rouille se retira immédiatement, désolé, et même Réto dut s'interrompre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Férosinge tenant la tête de Luxray la rabattit en arrière sans pitié, faisant signe à Rouille de reprendre. Le Goupix ne put s'en empêcher, son instinct animal réclamant trop fort de pénétrer le pokémon étendu entre ses jambes. Il se renfonça dans la cavité qui lui procurait les délicieuses sensations, envoyant son membre titiller le début de la gorge désormais alignée de Luxray.

Luxray voulut le supplier d'arrêter, mais Réto reprit également ses pénétrations et le fit gémir en continu, tant la sensation était pleine de plaisir. Le Dimoret cessa cependant de le masturber, et pointa son pénis vers le ciel, sans que Luxray ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa position. Soudainement et sans prévenir Rouille s'enfonça particulièrement loin dans sa gorge, faisant entrer son bulbe en entier dans la bouche de Luxray. Cela déclencha l'éjaculation du pokémon canin comme s'il avait noué une femelle, et sa semence fut projetée directement dans la profondeur de la gorge de Luxray. Lui commença immédiatement à étouffer et se força à avaler le liquide chaud et poisseux aussi vite qu'il arrivait, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Luxray dut reconnaitre avec résignation que son pénis n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie, la violence et l'irrespect de l'action de Rouille l'excitant comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. À ce moment là, où même le seul contact de l'air sur son membre était douloureux, un corps fut brusquement empalé sur son pénis dressé vers le ciel. Luxray entendit son frère hurler de douleur lorsque son membre bien trop gros pour le petit Lixy le pénétra avec brutalité.

Luxray explosa immédiatement à l'intérieur de son frère, criant malgré le muscle lui entravant la gorge. Il se mit à se débattre avec force, voulant se dégager de son petit frère, mais il ne parvint qu'à le faire crier encore plus, tandis qu'il continuait à se déverser en lui. Rouille s'était rapidement retiré en voyant Dimoret enfoncer Ixy sur le pénis de son frère, mais Réto lui continuait ses va-et-vient dans Luxray tout en tenant Lixy fermement. Luxray avait déjà projeté cinq vagues de son sperme à l'intérieur du corps de son frère lorsque Réto se mit à éjaculer à son tour. Luxray se sentit transposé par le flot de liquide remontant dans son ventre, et à sa grande horreur il se sentit repartir dans son frère qui lui criait pourtant d'arrêter.

À chaque fois que Réto ajoutait un nouveau volume de semence en lui, Luxray se sentait faire de même dans son propre frère sans qu'il n'arrive à se contrôler. C'est le Dimoret qui finit par se calmer, permettant à Luxray de reprendre enfin une inspiration, à bout de souffle. Réto se retira rapidement de Luxray pour pouvoir observer le résultat de son plan. Les deux frères étaient immobiles, le Lixy allongé sur le ventre de son frère bien plus grand que lui. Le pénis de Luxray déformait visiblement le bas-ventre de Lixy tant la différence de taille était incompatible. Les deux pokémons respiraient à grand bruit mais sans pouvoir oser prononcer un mot, la situation étant inconcevable pour chacun.

Le Dimoret essuya son membre avec sa main et se débarrassa de la substance sur le dos de Lixy, le petit pokémon ne réagissant pas, en état de choc. Il pouffa de rire et claqua des doigts, faisant signe à ses sbires de débarrasser la zone. Lui resta car après tout, il s'agissait quand même de sa propre chambre. Laporeille fit son entrée, envoyé par les pokémons venant de sortir. Il s'immobilisa, horrifié à la vue de la situation des pokémons dans la pièce. Réto le siffla, et apparemment le Laporeille était sous l'emprise du Dimoret depuis longtemps car il accourut sans même réfléchir. "Ma peluche préférée !" Expliqua Réto avec un grand sourire. Pour souligner ses propos, le Laporeille alla s'allonger sur le matelas du Dimoret. Réto le rejoint et s'assit, passant sa main dans la fourrure très douce du pokémon lapin, attendant que son érection finisse de disparaitre.

L'attention de Rouille fut détournée par un grommellement qui ne provenait pas de Luxray. C'était Lixy qui tentait de se séparer de son frère, mais les barbillons du pénis félin le piquaient comme un million d'aiguilles, torture que Rouille avait pu gouter également. La meilleure solution étant de ne pas faire ça lentement, pour limiter la durée de la douleur, Rouille marcha jusqu'à Ixy et l'arracha du pénis de son frère, sans lui demander son avis. Rouille trouva que le petit pokémon se montra très brave, et il le serra dans ses bras pour étouffer ses courts pleurs dans sa fourrure. Il sentit également l'érection confuse du petit pokémon lui chatouiller le ventre, mais il choisit de faire semblant qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, préférant régler les problèmes plus urgents d'abord.

Une fois que Lixy était à nouveau capable de marcher, Rouille le laissa quelques instants pour relever son frère. Luxray semblait avoir le cerveau déconnecté, probablement par mécanique de défense. C'était presque mieux comme ça, car Rouille ne voulait pas avoir à régler les comptes de la terrible situation devant Réto, qui observait actuellement avec plaisir le Goupix tenter de secourir ses amis. Rouille parvint à faire lever Luxray, qui se comportait plus en zombie qu'en être intelligent à ce moment là. Il ramassa Ixy par la patte et tous les trois quittèrent la chambre de Réto, brisés, vaincus et traumatisés.

Ixy sembla se forcer à reprendre du poil de la bête, et il aida même Rouille à allonger Luxray sur son matelas, une fois dans leur chambre. Il étendit une couverture sur son frère, puis avec une petite voix il demanda à Rouille de rester dormir avec lui. Il était bien trop terrorisé pour se séparer du Goupix, même si l'image du pokémon violant son grand frère revenait en flashs successifs dans sa tête et lui faisait faire la grimace. "Bien sûr." Accepta Rouille, heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul dans l'environnement de l'orphelinat, qu'il pouvait considérer comme hostile désormais.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas du Lixy, qui n'avait jamais été remis à sa place et qui était toujours collé à celui de son grand frère. Lixy se roula en boule contre le Goupix, et Rouille se sentit heureux de pouvoir procurer un tout petit peu de réconfort au pokémon, après tout ce qu'il avait subit. "Bonne nuit." Souhaita-t-il au pokémon qui profitait de la chaleur de sa fourrure, mais Ixy ne répondit pas, s'étant endormit instantanément sous l'épuisement mental dont il était victime. Rouille rabattit la couverture sur eux et posa sa tête contre celle du petit pokémon électrique, utilisant sa respiration lente pour calmer la sienne et l'aider à sombrer finalement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! Fin de cette histoire pour le moment.


End file.
